


then you dive in it

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Episode: s02e08 Love is a Devil, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “Lewis, Simon Lewis,” he introduces himself, as if any shadowhunter in the New York Institute didn’t know his name. It shouldn’t be cute, no part of the whirlwind Clary Fray brought to his job should becuteand yet-“Raj.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from kendrick lamar's swimming pools
> 
> beta'd by [candace](http://aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou.tumblr.com/) <3

There’s only sangria.

Raj is on his third- or maybe fourth- glass. It’s strong, but it’s not strong enough to dilute the usual Lightwood-and-Fray drama, nor enough to overcome his clarity, balance, and coordination runes. It  _ is _ strong enough to convince him that approaching the cute vampire instead of going back to the pair that explicitly promised him an unforgettable night, is the right call.

“Lewis, Simon Lewis,” he introduces himself, as if any shadowhunter in the New York Institute didn’t know his name. It shouldn’t be cute, no part of the whirlwind Clary Fray brought to his job should be  _ cute _ and yet-

“Raj.”

Simon blinks, waits a beat before his face lights up. “Do you only have one name? Like Cher?”

“No,” he says. Half-regretting it before he even says it, that he really  _ is _ trying to make this phenomenally bad decision work, he adds, “It’s like Beyoncé.”

Simon’s grin grows alarmingly fast, and Raj takes a deep sip to hide a genuine smile. (He has  _ coworkers _ here for fuck’s sake.)

“Rad man. What do you do for the institute? Or for fun, it’s not like your job defines you. I mean- not that there’s anything wrong with being driven. Do you drive? So far none of the shadowhunters I’ve met know how to drive- isn’t that like a problem?”

Simon takes an unnecessary breath, and Raj wonders if that’s his usual rambling time, leftover from before his change. His cheeks are beginning to pinken, and Raj can’t think about how the meager vampire lore he knows doesn’t cover blushing- or blood moving in any direction.

“No,” Raj says. “I don’t drive, usually shadowhunters portal places. Or walk.”

His eyebrows come together, voice all too earnest, “But what if there isn’t a warlock? Or they were busy? Or everyone took a vacation? Or oh, what if they sent you the wrong place? Or if you offended them- well not  _ you _ you, but a hypothetical someone? Or-”

“There’s public transportation,” Raj interrupts when it becomes obvious Simon might actually go through every possibility.

“But the subway lines are always running late!” Simon exclaims. “You just can’t rely on the B when someone’s life is in the balance.”

Raj finishes his third or fourth sangria, sets the empty glass on a nearby shelf.

“Okay,” he says.

“Okay?” Simon echoes.

“You’re right. Teach me how to drive one of those mundane vehicles.”

“Right now?” Simon squeaks, and Raj looks around. The hosts and guest of honor are nowhere to be seen, and Clary is striding over to Maia and Izzy, steam nearly pouring out of her ears.

“Yup. You in or not?” Raj asks.

Simon’s eyes flick over to the girls, and for a moment, Raj is certain he’s going to say no. That the irresistible chosen ones’ drama would ruin things. And well, to be fair, the three of them angrily making out over the bar is significantly more interesting than their usual drama.

But then Simon’s turning away quickly and putting on his jacket. “Yeah, yeah- we should not be here. Way too awkward to stay. Probably not for you, I bet you’re- I mean- not that I’d think about- we should go.”

Simon walks out quickly, and Raj isn’t about to insist they go around saying goodbye to everyone individually. He’s curious, waits to ask until they’re in the elevator.

“What was, all that?” he asks nodding to apartment.

“Ha, I um,” Simon starts, tugging a hand through his hair. “I’ve had small- not like serious, well one was- crushes on each of them and it’s just really awkward. And I’m tipsy and bound to say something wrong and I don’t wanna fuck that up. The friendships I mean.”

“I see,” Raj says, tries not to feel like his guts are twisting.

“I know,” Simon says, self-deprecation coloring his words, “greedy bisexuals. Which I’m pan, but there aren’t any fun pansexual phrases. Like the goat thing is gross and the literal pan, like pots and pans, is useless.”

“Do you like pancakes?” Raj asks as they exit the building, the night’s air refreshing.

Simon snorts, “Planning on making me breakfast?”

Raj’s ears burn, and before he can answer, Simon’s hastily adding on, “Kidding! I get the pan-pancake thing. And that would have been a really great line before the whole blood diet thing. Not that-”

“Which car is yours?” Raj asks before he can spend the next five minutes walking back his comment.

Simon gratefully takes the escape, brings them over to a beat up van. He manually unlocks the doors, speeding back over to open Raj’s door for him. It’s cute, and Raj gets in before he can dwell on that thought in either direction.

Simon joins him a moment later, keys dropped into the cup holder. His eyes widen as he looks up again, “We’ve been drinking, I can’t teach you how to drive.”

Raj shrugs, doesn’t mention his runes or Simon’s new vampire tolerance, that at best they’ve had the equivalent to a drink between them. Looking around the van Raj thinks it’s comfier than expected, the seats somehow still plush as old as they are.

Simon’s eyes narrow, too-perceptive words coming to his lips, “You knew that.”

His lips quirk, he watches Simon’s eyes drop to them. “Caught me.”

“Why?” Simon whispers, and Raj slowly leans into the space between them.

“Guess.”

Simon stops breathing. The shadowhunter in him can’t help but pick up on that, on a move only newbie vampires ever made to-

Simon’s kissing him. There’s an echo of old blood in his mouth that isn’t nearly repulsive enough, and Raj is leaning closer, doesn’t care how much he’s taxing the balance rune. Simon’s hands are cool and quick, fingers tugging on his hair, tugging him closer, tugging a groan out of his throat.

Tugging his balance rune out of whack as he just catches himself, soft laughs between them.

“The backseat might have been better,” Raj says.

And before he can blink, Simon’s picked him up and moved them both back to the bench. Raj’s fingers curl over his shoulders, can’t decide what they want to do most.

Simon tenses, “Oh G-  _ damn _ , was that too much? I should have asked before like moving you and-”

Raj decides then, pulling him in for another kiss and swallowing his superfluous words. And Simon smiles against his lips, cool fingers intertwining with his.


End file.
